


The Descent

by Celestialya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, Gen, Mentioned Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentioned G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialya/pseuds/Celestialya
Summary: He only wanted to help others. But it seems that this descent into becoming a villain could not be halted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cytokiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytokiine/gifts).



> This is for you bro. For being the shoulder I cry on whilst also being the one with the knife.

The Warrior of Light, or now the Warrior of Darkness, had come to hate his old title. It felt like a mockery of the inevitable future awaiting him. The Darkness would now be a welcome sight. More so than the taunting light shining in the sky. 

The light burning through the cracks of his aether was a constant and painful reminder of what was to come. The ongoing anxiety welling within was feeding off of his long-ignored despair from recent events. Events that, despite only happening recently, felt like they had transpired aeons ago. He knew he was on the precipice of turning, just teetering on the edge of becoming a Sin Eater. 

He knew that he couldn't go on like this forever. He was effectively immolating the candle on both ends. But he was the only one who was strong enough and willing to do what needed to be done. He only wanted to help others. But it seems that this descent into becoming a villain could not be halted.

He knew he had to keep his "condition" under wraps. But the people were aware that the four Lightwardens had been slain. Yet the light was still here, hiding the sunless sea so revered by the residents.

No, the people were not ignorant. They were aware that a single Lightwarden was among them. He could hear them whispering with bated breath when he dared to leave the tower. A tower that once held so many secrets has now become a self-imposed prison. 

Whispers full of hesitation and fear echoed in his head as he secluded himself away for the final time. Some saviour he turned out to be. Emet-Selch was right. He was a disappointment for not being strong enough to save those he held dear. 

The recent betrayals stung now more than ever. Would have things turned out differently had he known? No. He knew he would have given them everything without a thought. It was the lies of omission that hurt the most. The fact that two of his dearest companions and long time friends had knowingly kept something crucial from him. 

It was incredibly hilarious that only the dead could keep him company now. He could faintly hear Ardbert trying to tell him something, but his voice was too far away. His presence was comforting, as odd as it was. They had been adversaries in the Source, but now he was a pillar of comfort. His presence felt strangely familiar, not that it mattered now. It didn't look like he'd be able to keep his promise to G'raha Tia after all. There doesn't seem to be a way out of this. 

Time had run out. Hopefully, everyone got out in time. The best outcome now was that someone put him to the blade as quickly as possible. All the sacrifices made for him had not been worth it.

"A smile better suits a hero," indeed. 

The warrior could not find it in him to smile, which was fine. He wasn't a hero, at least, not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my smol ficlet. I wrote this before finishing Shadowbringers so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
